Clavado en un bar
by Dark Phoenix of Brisingr
Summary: Por tu culpa estoy borracho... ¿En serio? no recuerdo haberte obligado a venir aquí y beber todo lo que estaba a tu alcance. LJ songfic


**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es de Rowling**

**Clavado en un bar.**

Un chico de pelo desordenado llamado James Potter estaba sentado tras la barra de una taberna, y sobre la barra, al frente de James, un montón de copas vacías que revelaban, además de su aspecto, cuanto había bebido, todo por una razón, Evans…

Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, no entendía como había llegado a quererla tanto, esa preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, muchos chicos andaban tras de ella, pero ninguno la querría como el lo haría, era popular, bonita, buen físico, era lógico que todos quisieran salir con ella, pero estaba claro que solo la querían como un premio, ella sabia eso, sabia que era solo eso para todos, o casi todos, por eso no salía con casi ninguno, pero aun así tenía algunas citas con otros chicos, y el, el que la quería de verdad, era al único al cual no aceptaba, eso no era justo. Pensó mientras bebía de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso y le pedía otro a la mesera

**Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
Soltando las penas en un bar.  
Brindando por su amor  
Aquí me tiene abandonado  
Bebiendo tequila pa´ olvidar  
Y sacudirme así el dolor**

Donde estaría Lily en ese momento? Seguramente saliendo con alguno de esos ridículos chicos que querían salir con ella, no era que fuese una chica fácil, en realidad era bastante difícil que ella aceptara una cita con alguno de sus pretendientes, pero incluso así tenía al menos 5 citas al mes, y si aceptara todas las citas que le pedían no tendría ningún día de la semana libre…

Pero parecía tener una ley llamada, alejemos a Potter, que decía:

Acepto una cita con el calamar gigante, luego con un dragón, la semana siguiente con un vampiro, quedo con un gigante, luego con voldemort y si salgo viva tal vez, pero solo tal vez, salga con James Potter

**Dónde estás bendita  
Dónde te has metido  
Abre un poco el corazón  
Deja amarte corazón  
Ven y sácame de este bar.**

Hombres diotas, por que tenían que fijarse en SU chica??? Todo el colegio sabía que el estaba completamente enamorado de Evans, era el hazmerreír de todo el colegio por los insultos de la chica, que cada día eran más ingeniosos, todos los chicos con los que ella había salido también se burlaban de el en sus narices, incluso uno de sus mejores amigos había conseguido una cita con ella, probablemente el no la consideraba un trofeo, tampoco se burlaba de James, por que en el tiempo en el que había salido con la chica era bastante obvio que se gustaban, gracias al cielo no habían sido novios, su ley era, sal con cualquier chica que no haya salido con tu amigo y que no sea slytherin.

**Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
Estoy ahogado en un bar  
Desesperado en el olvido amor  
Estoy ahogado en un bar.  
**

Debía evitar que Lily siguiera saliendo con chicos que no fueran el, pero ¿Cómo? Las anteriores veces en que había intentado arruinarle las citas la chica se había puesto furiosa, no por que le sacara unos cuantos chicos de encima, no, era por que el si había metido en su vida, que tenía esa chica en su contra?? Que le había hecho el para que lo odiara de esa forma??

**Sé que te buscan demasiados  
Que te pretenden cantidad  
Pero eso no es felicidad  
Y mi amor nunca se raja  
Y mi amor nunca  
Jamás te va a fallar  
Nunca jamás**

**Dónde estás maldita  
Dónde te has metido  
Abre un poco el corazón  
Deja amarte corazón  
Ven y sácame de este bar**

Aparte de haberla tirado al lago, encerrado en una sala y hacerle crecer la nariz mas de tres metros en su primer año? o haberla convertido en un pez, hacerla del porte de una pulga y hacerla desaparecer por un mes en segundo año? o hacer que se…

Bueno tal vez no había sido su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero también había tratado de protegerla, de los slytherin que la trataban de sangre sucia, de algunos hombres que trataban de poner sus manos donde no debían y aunque en esas ocasiones parecía aliviada, nunca le decía nada ni mucho menos le daba las gracias

**Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
Estoy ahogado en un bar  
Desesperado en el olvido amor  
Estoy ahogado en un bar  
Muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
Estoy ahogado en un bar**

Maldición!!!! Era un idiota, enamorarse de la única chica con la que no podía estar, la mas bonita, inteligente, ingeniosa, rodeada de admiradores, la única que lo hacía sentirse pequeño e indefenso………… y como un idiota

**Déjate querer amor  
Quiero ser tu todo  
Y tu corazón  
Ven a rescatarme amor**

Yo quiero ser tu sol  
Yo quiero ser tu mar

Se olvidaría de ella, no estaría mas para salvarla de nadie, no podía ser tan difícil, muchas personas lo hacían, por que no el? James Potter, el gran merodeador, era una promesa de merodeador.

**Aquí me tiene embriagado  
Llorando de rabia en un bar.  
Brindando por su amor**

**Aquí me tiene bien clavado**

**Bebiendo tequila pa' olvidar todo**

**No es justo amor!!**

-- esto es lo que querías Evans?? Así querías que estuviera??—grito James al aire

-- en realidad no—respondió una suave voz

**-- **que haces aquí??—dijo James al ver a la chica por la cual estaba en ese estado

-- tus amigos me dijeron que estabas aquí

-- Y por que querías saber donde estaba??

-- En realidad, quería saber si estabas bien—dijo la chica sonrojándose

-- y por que querrías saber eso??

-- Que tiene eso de malo?? Además es evidente que no estas bien

-- Tu crees?—dijo el chico sarcásticamente

-- oye que te pasa? Por que bebes?

-- bueno resulta bebo por que tengo un problema, tu—dijo recordando su promesa

**Muy desesperado**

**Muy en el olvido**

**Estoy ahogado en un bar.**

**Muy desesperado**

**Muy en el olvido no, no, no, no, no**

**Estoy ahogado en un bar.**

-- que??

-- eso tu eres mi problema

-- ya escuche eso, pero por que??

-- Vamos Evans no te hagas la santa ahora, que no te viene

-- Disculpa?

-- Ya me escuchaste

-- Bueno lo siento señor Potter-- dijo Lily haciendo aparecer su poca paciencia—Soy una mala persona, no debería haber venido a ver si estaba usted bien le ruego me perdone—dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la taberna.

-- Te lo dije Evans no te hagas la santa que no te viene

-- Jaja, que gracioso eres—dijo Lily sin pizca de gracia en la cara—pero te repito por si tu diminuto cerebro no capto el mensaje, solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero veo que no estas de humor, además estas borracho así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme…

-- Muy inteligente Evans, finalmente dices algo inteligente esta noche

-- Te recuerdo que eres tu el que esta hablando estupideces

-- Pero es por tu culpa que estoy borracho

-- en serio?? Yo no recuerdo haberte obligado a venir aquí y beberte todas las botellas que estaban a tu alcance

-- pero tu me humillas, me desprecias, ahora soy el hazmerreír y tu pareces disfrutar que lo sea

-- Ja, eso es gracioso—dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos, obviamente eso tampoco le parecía gracioso ¬¬ -- tu siempre estas pidiéndome citas, arruinándome las que hago con otros chicos, haciendo como si yo te gustara y aunque yo no lo creía y tu nunca me gustaste últimamente e comenzado a sentir por ti cosas que no debería ¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando me miras? ¿Por qué mi corazón late mas rápido de lo normal cada vez que estas cerca de mí? Encontré la respuesta, ti iba a decir esta tarde lo que sentía por ti… pero lo único que puedes hacer es ser antipático conmigo solo porque la gente se ríe de ti, si de verdad yo te gustara… eso no te importaría… pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… yo tenía razón, tu solo quieres un trofeo mas para tu colección…-- finalizó la chica con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-- Lily… yo… no es…

-- adiós James—dijo Lily dramáticamente

Al ver que la chica salía del taberna, quiso salir corriendo detrás de ella pero apareció un guardia de 3 metros y medio creyendo que James quería salir sin pagar la cuenta y comenzó a golpearlo y… (Autora: lo siento pequeña confusión n.n esto no iba ahí. James: que torpe eres… ahora me duele todo el cuerpo. Autora: tú cállate… porque mejor no vas a buscar a Lily?? James: tienes razón, si no te importa alejar a esta gigante de mi y poner la parte correcta de la historia. Autora: ¬¬ claro, claro ¬¬)

Donde íbamos??? Aaaaa si

James al ver que la chica salía de la taberna dejo el dinero de sus tragos en la mesa (¬¬) y salio corriendo tras ella la vio corriendo hacia el castillo (Hogwarts) y fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella, por su buen estado físico, lo logro fácilmente y tomo a la chica por el brazo

-- suéltame, no me toques, eres repugnante —dijo la chica tratando de soltarse otra vez

-- es cierto lo que dijiste hace un rato—dijo James emocionado

-- sabes que??—dijo Lily – olvida todo lo que dije, has como si nunca lo hubieras escuchado, aunque con lo borracho que estas dudo que sea muy difícil para ti.

-- no quiero olvidarlo… Lily tu sabes que estoy enamorado de ti

-- No, no lo se… y ahora que me lo dices, no lo creo, sabes por que Potter?? Por que conozco a los chicos como tu – dijo sin dejar que el chico respondiera—eres igual a todos los chicos con los que he salido, como los chicos que he tenido como amigos, igual que mis ex novios, igual que…

-- Esta bien pero si has salido con chicos como yo, que pierdes saliendo conmigo??

-- aparte de mi dignidad?? Corro el riesgo de salir herida de verdad… por que… bueno últimamente he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas y… eso.

-- O sea estas enamorada de mi n.n

-- Que poco tacto tienes Potter

-- Pero aún así te gusto n.n

-- se supone que estas tratando de arreglarlo?? Porque, oye, te lo digo enserio no lo estas logrando

-- lo siento lo siento estoy medio borracho, no pienso con claridad y digo solo cosas estupidas o estupideces o lo mismo o…

-- En serio??—dijo Lily sarcásticamente tratando de soltarse del brazo de James

-- Quieres escucharme??

-- Mmmmm déjame ver, mmm no

-- Podrías dejar los sarcasmos e ironías por un tiempo

-- No, tampoco… suéltame… me haces daño

-- Lo siento—dijo aflojando la presión que ejercía en el brazo de la chica—oye me crees??

-- JaJa por favor Potter, no me hagas reír, ¿Yo? Creerte a ti?? JaJa

-- pero si es la verdad

-- Y como voy a saber si es la verdad??

-- no se como explicarte lo que siento

-- entonces no lo hagas

-- Quédate quieta—dijo James al ver que la chica se trataba de soltar otra vez-- no puedo decirte que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, porque sería una mentira, pero te puedo decir, y te puedo asegurar que ahora mismo te amo mas de lo que alguna vez creí posible, que si estaba en ese bar era porque no soportaba estar sin ti, no por que no soportaba ser el hazmerreír, cada vez que estas cerca de mí apenas puedo soportar la tentación de abrazarte y besarte, porque estoy seguro, mas seguro de lo que estuve alguna vez en mi vida de que podemos y debemos estar juntos, porque hace un rato dijiste lo que hace mucho tiempo esperaba que dijeras.

-- lindo discurso Potter—dijo Lily y segundos después se volteo dándole la espalda a James

-- no piensas escuchar a tu interior?? Hace poco me confesaste que…

-- Esta vez prefiero escuchar a mi instinto, y mi instinto me dice que no confíe en ti—dijo la chica con la voz quebrada

-- Pues entonces tu instinto esta mal, por que te estoy diciendo la verdad

-- Y como puedo saber eso?? como puedo estar segura??—dijo Lily dándose vuelta otra vez y dejando ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas

-- Maldición soy un idiota ya te hice llorar—dijo abrazando a Lily—sabes como puedes estar segura de que estoy enamorado de ti?

-- Como??

-- Así—dijo James acercándose poco a poco a la chica, que estaba paralizada al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer James, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia Lily junto sus labios con los de James--Wow… eso fue… fue…-- obviamente el chico no tenía palabras para explicar como había sido el beso ¬¬ -- ahora me crees??—pregunto sin poder quitar una gran sonrisa de su cara

-- Ya quisieras Potter, lo único que creo ahora es que eres un pervertido, un lanzado y que necesitas lavarte los dientes por que apestas a alcohol

-- pero si tu… pero yo…pero…aggggggg (grito de frustración ¬¬) –el chico estaba visiblemente frustrado y alterado y confundido y enojado y…

Pero al ver que la chica sonreía sinceramente, (por primera vez en lo que va de la historia ¬¬) comenzó a reírse el también al entender que la chica estaba bromeando y se acerco a la chica la chica nuevamente poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura (de Lily obvio) mientras la chica las pasaba alrededor de su cuello (de James ¬¬) se acercaron y se besaron, al separarse ambos estaban como :D y se abrazaron…

-- te amo Lily, ahora me crees??

-- hemm tendría que meditarlo con la almohada—dijo la chica en tono divertido

-- Con mi almohada??

-- No te pases de listo—dijo la chica dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-- quien se pasa de listo?? Io?? Solo era una pregunta

-- también te amo—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y los 2 caminaron juntos hacia el horizonte… ejem hacia el castillo

Al otro día aunque James tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, y después de hacerle dar su palabra de merodeador (aunque vimos que no vale mucho pero bue… que le vamos a hacer ) de que no iba a beber de nuevo Lily y el pasaron el día juntos, Lily cuidándolo, aunque técnicamente debería haber estado James solo sin que nadie hiciera ruido ni lo besara cada 5 segundos ¬¬, pero entiéndanlos, son jóvenes enamorados y un poco raritos n.n

**Fin.**

**Holaaaa**

**Seeee**

**Termine mi primer fic **

**Aunque un poco atrasada por que quería publicarlo el 6 de agosto y lo termine el 6 de septiembre aunque no se cuando lo voy a publicar porque me sacaron el Internet hasta octubre así que no se ps.**

**Después de este fic voy a publicar un fic más largo y más dramático **

**Y esop**

**Hemm al final esto no tuvo mucho de song-fic porque se me borro la historia y cuando me llego la inspiración no veía donde ponerle la canción pero al menos antes está enterita**

**Clavado en un bar de mana **

**El fic esta dedicado a mi prima Camila y a mis amigas cony y lusy que no saben nada de harry Potter (para ellas son los paréntesis que explican las cosas) pero que igual querían leer el fic y que igual me van a dejar un review apretando el botoncito morado que esta abajo, ese que dice go**

**Bueno cabras se me cuidan **

**Y a todo el resto hemm dejen review también y me dicen que les pareció la historia que me hace ilusión pleaseee**

**Y eso **

**Adiós **

**Cuídense todos **

**Besos**

**_KarennSnape_**


End file.
